earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kopf's Story Book 19
[[Kopf%27s_Story|'Kopf's Story']] :- ''by Kopfjagger and Lucia Moving On The rock barely missed her, but it wasnt entirely unexpected. She hunched down on the wagon and chucked the horses to go faster. Oddly, though it had always been her home, Lucia was glad she was leaving Goldshire behind. She glanced at the mounted patrol beside her and sighed; remembering how it had all come to be, her leaving. Her home was dark when she reached it. She came in the door and was once again struck by how quiet it was with her children gone. Alexi finally a man had left to begin his journeying as a priest. Her daughter, like her mother, had gone to stay with the magi to learn what they could teach her. To her, they were mere children still, but she clung to them more tightly than they appreciated. In the end, it was time for them to move on, no matter how she resisted the idea. In the hall she lit a small lamp and shielded it as she walked through the small house. Tonight, she wanted to make sure all her windows were secure. After her interference and display in the Stockades she no longer felt entirely safe in Goldshire. She did not fear for the Forsaken, she was growing concerned over the comments and looks she received from her alleged allies while in that stinking hole of a prison. In the kitchen she set the lamp down absently and began to lock the window that overlooked her garden. As she leaned over to reach the shutters, the light caught a small object on the counter. A glimmer of something where there should be nothing. In startled surprise, she looked around to kitchen eagerly; peering into the shadows. No one was there, she sighed to herself. Yet the ring was un-mistakable. Kopfjagger had been here. But how, she wondered. It wasn't possible. It simply could not be possible. She picked up the band and held it in her hand. He must have escaped, as she recalled his last words to her. A small gleam of hope and of joy formed in her mind. She knew what this ring meant to him. She looked out longingly into the darkness and knew he was out there somewhere. Someday, she thought to herself, he might come back to claim back his ring. She took comfort in that. She resolved to go about her normal daily living; or at least as best she could now that her children were gone. The townspeople, however, had other ideas. It certainly did not take long for the rumors to start spreading about her and the undead in the stockades. When the word traitor was scratched into her door, Lucia went to see her dear cousin. Lucy? Jayes, we need to talk, she stated flatly. Lucia sat down on the cathedral steps and stared at her cousin. You must have heard by now, its all over town. He looked at her gravely, I warned you Lucia. When you first came to me for the order. I warned you what could happen. Tell me, Lucy, why? Why did you risk everything for that thing? Jayes you dont understand. She let a sigh escape. You think like they all do, that the Forsaken are just things; evil and un-clean. Because, they are Lucy. They are mindless killers, filth NO! No, not all are like that Jayes, some are like you and I He stared at her in horror. Lucy, dont ever say such a thing again. Have you lost your mind? You liken me to the undead? You dare His fists balled up, knuckles turning white. Jayes please listen to me. That undead in the Stockades, his name was Kop The undead do not have names Lucia, and even if they did, he looked at her more closely, how would you know it? How would you know anything about them? Jayes, I Lucy, I think you should leave. Lucia started, what? Her cousin put a hand on her shoulder, I think you should leave town. Things are heating up here. Some of the things the creatures said have stirred up some issues. Your name has become linked with all that. Maybe you should go stay with my sister. Leave the area for a little while. His head was bobbing as if this was the most wise decision little Lucia could possibly undertake. Jayes. Doubt was painted plainly on her face. Lucy. Listen to me this one time please. It is not safe for you here anymore. I can arrange safe passage for you to Southshore. It is a safe place and quite lovely according to my sister. All this trouble will blow over if you are not around to remind them of it. I suppose so, but.. No buts Lucia. Go, your children are grown and living their lives. You should see more of the world now. He turned to look at her sharply. I dont think he is coming back Lucy. Who? The question had caught her off guard. Your husband, honey. Hes not coming back. It has been too long. Stop waiting for him. Ive seen you, looking down the road, waiting for him to come over the hill. Hes gone Lucy. Its time to let him go. Lucia almost laughed. I know Jayes. I know Ortho is not coming home, but... Say yes Lucy. Please. I cant tell you anymore than that. Say yes. Go to Southshore where you will be safe. Lucia paused for half a second. Yes, fine, Ill go. I need to put things in order, and then Ill go. Jayes studied her. Good girl. He said and brushed her hair back. Go start getting ready. It will have to be fast. Lucia sighed and walked down the many steps of the Cathedral and began to make a mental list of what she would take and what she would sell for her new life in Southshore. So intent on her own business she did not hear the conversation back in the cathedral. Very clever Jayes, came a deep voice from behind her cousin. Thank you, sir. I thought it best to remove her from the problems here. From behind a scarlet curtain a man in ornate plate and chain armor emerged. That is wise. But, I wonder, are you sure you did the right thing Jayes? She could create problems for us, going around spouting that nonsense about the forsaken. It had to be dealt with. He shrugged as if displeased with the report of more heat this summer than the last. Yes, the general mused. You are aware of the reports coming form Southshore are you not? Yes sir. In fact I received my sisters latest post. That is, the one before she died. Im sorry for your loss Jayes, was it bad? The voice did not carry any sorrow. It was simply the correct response to the situation at hand. In the last raid on Southshore. A rogue, probably a troll based on other reports, managed to get past the patrols. Four civilians died; my sister included. He got away. I see. And your cousin? Hopefully she will meet the locales, preferably a certain troll. She is so fond of the Horde; I thought she should see more of them. You seem bitter my friend? A soft chuckle told the lie of the statement. But I like your commitment to the Cause. Sacrifice is required in our line of work. The girl is a problem; you dealt with it. Good man. He slapped the younger man on the back solidly. Jayes rolled back his shoulders and answered absently, Yes, The Cause. General, I would like to request a troop to travel with Lucia. She must reach Southshore safely. He was already reaching for the pen and parchment. Granted. And Jayes, you look worn. Get some sleep and dont worry about your cousin. She will be in safe hands until she reaches Southshore, and then whatever happens to her is not out fault. The general nodded and left. Jayes stood and mused. Yes not our fault. Not our fault at all. Lucia went home and packed, she didnt have much left to be honest about it. Most everything in the house had gone with her children. When the wagon was loaded and the soldiers arrived Lucia stared at her empty house. She solemnly made her way into the kitchen. There, took a shiny gold band from her finger and left in on the counter. A symbol, she nodded to herself. She now wore a band that, although not so pretty or shiny, was worth more than all the gold rings in the world to her. She placed Kopfjaggers ring on her hand. In the wooden counter she carved the name; Southshore. She hoped he knew where that was. From her garden she gently pulled her favorite herbs and flowers and placed them in the wagon. Once in Southshore she would re-plant her garden beneath a new window. She then mailed two letters, one to Alexi and one to Loria, detailing her move and why. Her children were the only ones that knew the whole story. They also seemed to be the only two, aside from herself, who saw the truth in it as well. On the wagon, her tiny amount of belongings tied down and her guard around her, Lucia took one last look at Goldshire. She was forced to duck when a rock came flying from the shadows at her. She slapped the reins on the horse and stared her move. Southshore sounded like a nice place, she told herself over and over again. It conjured up images of a beach and wisteria vines. It would have lovely houses and nice people. Yes, she thought, Southshore will be the perfect place to plant a new garden. During the trip, Lucia was caught up in her thoughts of beauty and peace. She completely missed the shifty glances passing from the soldiers surrounding her as they moved through Elwynn Forest. ((This part of the story was written in partnership by Kopfjagger and Lucia. I have the honor of retelling it but at least half, if not more, of the creative power comes directly from Lucia even though her name does not appear to the left of the post. *bows deeply to Lucia* Thank you, Lucia, for letting me retell our story, I hope to do it justice.)) Razors Edge Kopfjagger was alone in the woods the night after he placed his most treasured object on the counter of Lucia's kitchen. His mind was basking in what could only be called love. It was very strange for him to use that word since his rebirth into immortal damnation. He never thought it would be possible to have true feelings for someone again. His mind wrestled with the future however. He could not be with her here and she certainly could not be with him in Orgrimmar. Their peoples would not understand, and even those few that did would hold more curiosity and pity than genuine friendship towards the couple. No, he thought, they needed to find somewhere far away where they could be together. His mind was slowly wound itself into a slow, deliberate meditation. Long and calculating were his thoughts as he mulled over possibility after possibility. The Forsaken did not pride himself on being very intelligent. He knew himself better than that. His forethought and strategizing were his true mental strengths. He recalled the many locations, one after the other, which his travels, contracts and clan adventures had taken him. Peace is what he was after now, however. Peace and rest with Lucia; his heart reborn. Long and tedious were his thoughts as each location was visited, examined and weighed against the possibility of resting once and for all. Every location he could remember had failed him. War was all that he had known since his rebirth. War was his salvation until he met Lucia. Now, it seemed that all he could remember was war. Standing quickly, he turned to kick a rock and realized that his body was more than just a little stiff. Looking around him, he noted that the sun was high but he was unsure of how long he had been pondering a location for he and Lucia to retreat into. It seemed that war and its effects would certainly follow them all of their days. He was in a forest south of Goldshire. His feet had not taken him far before his mind took control. Reflecting upon the peace of the forest, Kopfjagger remembered going somewhere once on a mission for the Druids. It was green and verdant. There were Night Elves and Tauren, humans and even Forsaken roaming the gently curving streets and elegant bridges. This place was where war had no meaning and enemy was a dirty word. This would be the place! He raised a fist into the air in triumph. Now, to go and tell Lucia that he knew a place of peace. True peace is what they could have; where they could be together without fear, or pity or war. Quickly checking that he had all of his equipment (which boggled his mind every time he had the spirit healer provide him new flesh) he quickly stealthed and headed to Lucia's house once more to tell her of his plan for their future. They would be able to be together in peace and love for the rest of their days, if she would only come with him. Her house was not far and he quickly made his way over to his little spot in the garden under the kitchen window. He stood there for a few moments looking in through the opened shutters. Nothing. Odd, he thought. Perhaps she had arisen early and gone about her chores. Yes, that must be it. He gently made his way through the window and onto the counter beneath it. As he slowly removed himself from the counter, he noticed a ring on the counter top. It was not the one that he had given her, but he had seen it on her finger before. It was the ring of the man that he had slain to spare the human a fate worse than death. She had obviously left it here for him to find and hope sprang in his chest. If she had taken this off, perhaps she wore the band that he had given her. Like a black rose opening in the dawn chill, his heart flowered with the hope that Lucia would be in his arms soon. There were some strange scratches on the counter but he assumed it was from cooking and preparing food. Quietly, he crept over to her bedroom to see if perhaps she had slept a bit later than usual. He assumed that she would be decent but he raised a hand to his eyes, just in case she was not. Opening the door to her room very quietly, he peeked inside. The wardrobes stood open and mostly empty. There were no chests in the room, nor were there any lanterns. In fact, the room was quite empty. Very empty. She has gone! Panic and pain bolted through his body. The panic fled, leaving just an aching pit in his stomach. She has left, with his ring and his heart. He was no longer sure why she had taken his ring, or left the band that he now had in his pocket. Did she indeed love him? If so, why would she leave without telling him why or where? He wanted to be with her, yet she fled from him. Love and pain teetered on a razors edge. Perhaps the scratchings, he thought as he raced back into the kitchen. He studied the scratches fervently, but they meant nothing to him. Tracing them with his finger, he forced his mind to memorize their every stroke and pull. He turned and on the back of his hand he drew each of the many letters, checking to make sure that he got it right. When he was confident that he knew each letter in its proper order, he stood straight and looked around this house that was once so full of love and laughter... without him. She has fled from him. That thought kept going through his mind. It was followed with another voice that told him that perhaps she needed to leave, and that she has left you a message to follow. She has fled. Message. Fled. Follow. Left me alone. Love. Pain. His emotions were torn. He was not used to emotions in this rotted shell. He knew only malice and pain. His rose of love was growing thorns and pricked him whenever he tried to touch it now. Love and hope was quickly beginning to lose the battle to pain and agony. He needed to know what was scrawled on the counter. Slinking outside, both flaming swords in his hands, he looked for someone that could read the message that he hoped was left for him. He chuckled to himself. Hope and left... indeed. A guard yawned lazily no more than twenty feet from him. He was supposed to be watching the road where it formed a 'T' but he was looking down at his plated boots probably trying very hard not to fall asleep. Noon day sun and heavy metal armor can do much to sap the strength out of a human. So weak, he thought to himself. The Forsaken slunk up behind the guard and with one swift smack across the back of his head, relieved the guard of his struggle to conquer sleep. He was now fully unconscious. The guard awoke naked, bound and slumped over a kitchen counter. His face was pressed hard against the wooden surface. "Read!" A harsh, rasping voice came from behind the stunned guard. What say!?" the voice said again, pressing harder upon the skull of the captured guard. The guard was obviously terrified. One moment he had been standing in full armor, and the next he found himself stripped to skivvies, bound and had someone pressing his head very firmly through a wooden counter. He muttered a few words that Kopfjagger did not understand. So, the rogue thought, more pressure was necessary. ..."southshore"... came a whimper. Ah, she has gone to Southshore. He did not know the why of it yet, but he knew the where now. He would get his answers soon. The Forsaken released the guard and was preparing to stun him again when the guard plunged his head into the rogue's stomach. Instinct took over and the guard's head rolled onto the floor. The body followed with a meaty thump. A pool of blood was growing quickly. Kopfjagger leapt out of the way of the blood lest he track the blood out of the house. He had not meant to kill in Lucia's house, but then again... it wasn't really hers any longer. Southshore, he said to himself as he slunk out of the house. Why Southshore when he had such a paradise in mind for them? Why did she not wait for him? Perhaps, he thought to himself as he stealthily crept his way back into the woods, she was done waiting on him. A primal growl escaped from his throat as he crept into the morning light. ((This part of the story was written in partnership by Kopfjagger and Lucia. I have the honor of retelling it but at least half, if not more, of the creative power comes directly from Lucia even though her name does not appear to the left of the post. *bows deeply to Lucia* Thank you, Lucia, for letting me retell our story, I hope to do it justice.)) Circuitous Route Lucia stretched and rubbed her sore behind. She had never in her life rode in a wagon that long and she never wanted to do it again either, thank you very much. Her silent, watchful guard had kept the same pace all through Westfall and all through Duskwood. They finally stopped just inside the borders of Stranglethorn Vale at a little encampment of human rebels. Lucia was a little nervous being among a crowd of rough looking men, but her guard seemed familiar with some of them. In fact one member of the troop handed over a letter to one of the rebels just before they headed out. The queue to leave came when the last guard arrived from delivering his post to Darkshire then moved out again. At first Lucia was a little worried about the long trip. Her guards had explained to her, on more than one occasion, that the long route was necessary. They had missives to deliver along the way. It is all very important information that had to be placed in the right hands, you see. That was all they said to her. She sighed when the wagon rolled back onto the road and headed south. It ambled over the bridges and past some old ruins where she could hear odd noises slither from inside. She was about to ask the solider riding beside her about them, but one look at his grim face and she decided not to. They followed the winding road until it turned and went uphill. Then Lucia saw a sight she would never forget; the gates to Booty Bay and the hustling port town that they led too. A goblin at the gate eyed the wagon and shook his head, Sorry mates, no wagons allowed. Wagons make it too easy to hustle pirates and the likes in. Yup, that they do, he agreed with himself. For a small fee, Ill help ya load up an extra horse and take yer belongings to the dock. Ship sails in the morning if ye be traveling on to Ratchet. Good folks over there, always willin to give ye a bargain. Just tell em, Glubbs sent ya and yell get a real special deal. Lucia was pleasantly surprised. The people here really were friendly folks. She was not entirely sure why she had expected otherwise. Perhaps it was her present company wearing her down a little. She was about to accept the little fellows kind offer when her guard shook his head and abruptly said, No, we can manage on our own. Bilk the next traveler. Try that again with us and your head will adorn a pike. He motioned to Lucia and two of the soldiers, who got down off their mounts and began unloading the wagon. In a special container Lucia gingerly placed her plants, the only real thing of value to her that she had, beside the dented ring on her finger. The horse loaded, the solider tossed a few coins to the goblin and led the beasts through the tunnel and into the port town. Lucia tried to look at everything at once. Alliance and horde ran here and there, goblins hocked their wares from open shops and the docks were busy with fisherman pulling in their catches. Everywhere she looked something or someone was in motion. Every time an undead went past, Lucia would stop and look more carefully. But sadly, none were hers. Kopfjagger was not among them. As she settled into the inn, the horses and baggage already loaded onto the boat that sailed in the morning, she thought of him. She twisted the ring on her finger and wondered if he had received hers. She worried he might not find it, or he would miss the scratches on the counter. She worried he might not know where Southshore was or that he was unable to reach it. She just worried. As the sun set, Lucia in her little rented room above the tavern, wondered if she would ever see Kopfjagger again. She knew he was alive, he left the ring, but she wondered where he was at that very moment. Her guards were all downstairs drinking the ale and joining in the merry laughter of the docksmen. She had plenty of time to let her mind wander and that is just what she did. Tomorrow her boat would sail and she would be headed to Ratchet, a place on the outskirts of The Barrens. It was Horde territory according to her patrolmen, then through a place called Dustwallow, a marsh as dark and dreary as can be. They told her another ride on a boat would bring them to a harbor in The Wetlands, through those into the Arathi Highlands and then into the Hillsbrad Foothills where Southshore was nestled against the sea. A place they told her that worried over nothing except the over population of bears. ((This part of the story was written in partnership by Kopfjagger and Lucia. I have the honor of retelling it but at least half, if not more, of the creative power comes directly from Lucia even though her name does not appear to the left of the post. *bows deeply to Lucia* Thank you, Lucia, for letting me retell our story, I hope to do it justice.)) A Minds Betrayal Once the Forsaken rogue had made his way into the wood he began to search for his old Hearthstone. He was exiled from the Undercity for an offense he committed long ago, driven by the love for this human that had blinded him for so long. Perhaps, he thought to himself, if I make haste through the city, I will not be noticed. If he was recognized he was sure that the Apothecary, if not the entire city, would like to become reacquainted with him. He did not like risks. His life was one of calculation and decision; patience and payoff. The things that he did for Lucia boggled his own mind. But one of two things was happening at this very moment and he had to find out what the truth was. Either Lucia had fled from him and joined to fight the Horde in Southshore, or she was woefully misled. Southshore was a constant battleground between the Horde of Tarren Mill and that outpost of the Alliance. He found his stone in the very bottom of his largest bag... of course. His mind pondered the possibility of Lucia turning on him and it seemed all the more feasible the longer he thought. His teeth began to grind as he summoned the energy from the stone to take him into the Undercity. A flash of light and the sensation of falling and jumping at the same time wiped his thoughts away. Once he felt his feet hit the slimy floor in his one-time capital, he immediately began to run to the bat handler. Quickly, he paid for passage to Tarren Mill and was in the air within moments. It was dangerous to leave him to his thoughts, but there was nothing else that he could do while flying on the beast to Tarren Mill. She took his ring and left her old one. That must mean something. But she goes to the front of the battle, where war is waged day in and day out. Perhaps she was deceived. Perhaps *he* was deceived. The bat landed and dropped Kopfjagger off in a well worn patch of sand in the middle of a blood-soaked field. The worn and tired buildings of Tarren Mill showed the signs of constant battle and abuse. Age old arrows stuck out from every surface, the bones of the fallen littered the hillsides like snow in hell. The screams of victory and defeat filled the air like the angry bats fleeing a cave. Death was in the air and dying was the forecast for as long as any mortal could count. He assumed stealth, feeling very much the betrayer, as his kin and allies fought and fell around him. He snuck past the broken tower and over the bones of the fallen. He snuck his way into Southshore, past the bloodied and terrified guards. Cautiously, he peered into the many houses that dotted the dirt packed roads. There were no signs of Lucia to be found. Perhaps he had beaten her here. He doubted very much that she could have arrived so quickly with the load of her house wares with her. It was not safe to be here and his questions would not be answered by the Spirit Healer. Bah, he thought to himself. That witch can't even answer a simple question, much less one about love and hope. He slid his way out of town leaving Southshore behind him and the battles that were constantly waged there. Finding a suitable tree, he curled up next to one of its roots and began to rest. His mind ran over the possibilities and a third came to mind. She wanted him dead. Lucia had her fond memories but now, she was done with him. She had sent him to Southshore, into the heart of a never ending battle to be done with him. He lay there, motionless as this thought began to compound itself. Again and again the other possibilities came and went from his mind, always replaced with the fact that Lucia had sent him to his death. All he knew for sure was that she was gone, and she wanted him to go to Southshore. She was not here. He and war were. It was dark when he stood. There were quite a few many stars but no moon as he stood facing the enemies outpost. He slid tiny sponges across his blades, lacing them with poison. And then he walked towards Southshore, grinding his teeth as his fiery twins swayed in rhythm to his steps. ((This part of the story was written in partnership by Kopfjagger and Lucia. I have the honor of retelling it but at least half, if not more, of the creative power comes directly from Lucia even though her name does not appear to the left of the post. *bows deeply to Lucia* Thank you, Lucia, for letting me retell our story, I hope to do it justice)) End of Kopf's Story Book 19 [<---Book 18] [[Kopf%27s_Story_Book_20|[Book 20--->]]] Category:Story